


[磊嘉]春夏秋冬

by asunread



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunread/pseuds/asunread
Summary: 雪隐鹭鸶飞始见





	[磊嘉]春夏秋冬

一

海棠树下，两张年轻面孔对着镜头交换偶像男团队长和曲艺传承人的身份观点。

偶像男团其他成员在几步之外的厢房门口闲扯。

“上面写了什么？”无聊到研究起墙上一幅绿油油的画。

“柳什么鹦鹉……语……万知？”题诗款用的行书。灵光，通气，难认。

“柳藏鹦鹉语方知。” 一张笑嘻嘻的脸冒出来。

“谢谢陶老师！”当代偶像男团非常礼貌，“请问，是在说什么？”

“叫什么老师啊。”陶阳摆摆手，“您瞧这鹦鹉吧，一片绿里带点儿黄，在那柳叶中躲着呢，不开口人都发现不了。差不多这么个意思。”

“厉害！”叹声四起。“那得学到了吧！”

此刻，镜头与视线都扫不到的角落里，一片还绿得很的叶子施施然飘下。

2019年的秋天就这么来了，无人知晓。

回去路上， 焉栩嘉突然冒出一句，“赵磊，我们在青岛看见的那只鹦鹉就不绿。特别蓝。”

“怎么办，它没地方躲了，很危险诶。”赵磊表情凝重地把“危”发成第二声，手上没停，正为耀荣而战。

“你们两说无聊话怎么每次都这么认真？”车里前后排都乐了。

秋夜未央。

二

焉栩嘉和赵磊遇见那只特别蓝的鹦鹉是在同一年的春天。

“赵磊，快来！”焉栩嘉先发现的。

“支付宝吧,谢谢。”赵磊在付饭钱。

“有点臭。”焉栩嘉目不转睛。“蓝羽毛好漂亮。”

“第一次看活的？”赵磊凑过来。“我七岁就见过。”

“这应该叫琉璃金刚鹦鹉。”焉栩嘉开启维基百科棒读模式。“不好养，挺贵的还。”

“你好！hello！”赵磊逗鹦鹉。“它不会说话哦。”

“不说话的鹦鹉就不是鹦鹉了吗？”焉栩嘉一把搂过赵磊的肩。“你说白马是不是马？”

“哇哦！”赵磊露出“不是吧兄弟”的表情，“那我问你，不在台上唱歌跳舞的男团成员算男团成员吗？”

焉栩嘉接得很快，“不合体的团就不是团了吗？”

“永不下线的才算爱吗？”赵磊字典里没有认输这两个字。

“突然打歌！”焉栩嘉摇晃赵磊肩膀。“所以你见过的鹦鹉会说点啥？”

赵磊顿了顿，“……忘了。”

“你看，鹦鹉会说话有什么意义！”焉栩嘉理直气壮。“赶紧拍两张，蓝色的毛和你今天染的头发好配。”

“算是夸我吗？”赵磊掏出手机搞艺术创作，“谢谢了哦。”

“谢谢。Thank you。Merci。ありがとう。감사합니다。”金刚鹦鹉突然开口。

焉栩嘉啊了一声闪到赵磊身后。“吓人！”

“不用谢。” 赵磊大笑起来。

添置护肤品，染头发，对鹦鹉说u r welcome，充实的一天。

之前倒也没闲着。

年刚过完，人就被日子撵着跑。厦门飞上海，上海飞青岛，箱子拎进酒店式公寓，体检表前脱鞋穿衣，岩石上躺着拍宣传照，出门练习回来睡觉。赵磊跑得够快，一晃就到今天。

但今天不一样。两只单括号背对背从时间的缝隙里站了出来，朝左开口那只拦腰搂住过往，朝右的敞开胸怀迎向未知。

到底哪里不一样了呢，赵磊在床上翻个身，没想明白。

浴室水声停了，蹦出来一个湿漉漉的焉栩嘉。

“嘉哥，头发要吹干。”

“不吹也会干啊。”焉栩嘉哼哼唧唧去扒拉电吹风。

洗发水的味道被加热得满屋子都是。挺清爽，下次还买这个牌子，赵磊正想着，就又闻到了那种味道。

又咸又苦，苦比较多，猛烈而冲鼻，摩西分海似的杀到赵磊面前。说不好是什么，只能称为“那种味道”。

“嘉哥，你闻到没有？”

“什么？”焉栩嘉关掉电吹风，一脸茫然。

赵磊跳起来去开窗。没用，味道黏在他鼻子底下。

“那种味道，我跟你提过的……只有我能闻到的那种味道。”

“味道？”焉栩嘉茫然，“啊你是说……你说过的那种味道！”

焉栩嘉兴奋了，哼着歌满屋子乱转，最后干脆贴着赵磊脖子闻。

“怎么变狗啦。”赵磊拍焉栩嘉的脑袋。“你不是猫吗？”

“是不是洗发水？”焉栩嘉改闻自己。“海盐味，有点咸。”

面前站的要是别人，赵磊就会说算了。但偏偏不是任何一个别人，是不许自己说“算了”的焉栩嘉。唯一一个知道这个故事来龙去脉的人就是他。

今天之前，赵磊闻过那种味道两次。

头一回是六岁。铜版画似的，一笔一笔纤毫毕现刻在心里。全家人，爸爸妈妈和他自己，站在沙滩上。爸爸把他拎起来转圈，妈妈在笑。浪打过来，一股说不清是苦是咸的味道从咙头翻起涌上鼻尖，呛得他猛咳。爸爸说是海水太咸，妈妈怪午饭的海鲜太腥。总之是海。

后来他去厦门读书。学校和家之间有一段海岸线，每天骑车路过，都要停下来闻一会儿。海的味道在一年中的不同季节和一天中的不同时段有微妙不同，但都不是记忆中那一味苦咸相间。

潮来潮去，在很普通的一天，赵磊对自己说，算了。当天晚上，他看到天娱的练习生招募启示。

练习，比赛，出道。

时间忽慢忽快，生活又忙又盲，没有余裕思考，那种味道却不期而至。

十七岁，杭州拍戏，住酒店。杀青前一天，凌晨惊醒。大概有个梦，睁眼已经忘了。

屋子里铺天盖地翻滚着那种味道，又咸又苦，苦多一点。

赵磊揉一把脸，捞起床边的手机看，主屏幕上弹出几条消息提示。群里发了通告安排，经纪人转了机票时间，焉栩嘉留言问“磊哥你考哪个大学啊”。

一天过完，无风无浪。

赵磊放心之余，又有说不明白的惆怅。潜意识里或许期待有事发生。

而事实证明，那种味道并不为他的人生轨迹背书。

普通人遇奇怪事，不能叫天启。

当晚，他回焉栩嘉微信，详细讲述关于味道的故事，没提高考志愿。

出道之后，成团之前，在赵磊的理解里，他和焉栩嘉之间虚比实重，散比聚长。算了。聊什么人间疾苦，不如多分享几个笑话奇闻，说不定焉栩嘉长大后还能记得。

焉栩嘉不乐意“算了”，在微信对话框里发出一串“你被我暴打”表情，又加上一串“陪我玩啦”，缠着赵磊说出所有志愿。

奇闻也牢牢记到了三年之后，听的人比说的人更积极。

“等着，我去喊阿粤来闻！”焉栩嘉鞋都换好了。

赵磊叹气，直接上手，从背后圈住焉栩嘉往回拖。

“传出去就是赵磊疯了。”赵磊笑起来。“回锅肉被新选秀逼疯，是不是难听了点。”

“什么嘛。”焉栩嘉用脑袋撞身后人。

“嘉嘉。”赵磊语气照常。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉却听出不对。

“没事。”

“你别吓我。”

“让我抱一会儿。”

“赵磊，我在。”

春风载满草木的清香沿着窗户流淌进来。

那种味道渐渐淡了。

三

星座玄学教育赵磊，他应该脚踏实地，他不擅长适应环境变换，他需要追寻稳定生活。

现实怒吼，快醒醒。

2018年冬天，赵磊选择离现实近一点。填完鹅厂选秀的报名表，公司说回去想想吧，记者会怎么问，你要怎么答。

题不难押。

“为什么已经成团还要报名选秀？对最终成绩有什么预期？最想在这个过程里得到什么？对现在的团体怀着什么样的感情？来之前听说过哪些选手？……”

此时的赵磊，已经追过两季某华语说唱选秀节目，自认为颇具freestyle能力，punchline频出毕竟骨骼清奇，会顺着韵脚踏上天梯，有单双三押相伴想去哪里都可以。

他诚恳地对经纪人说，姐，我可以即兴发挥。

却不能对焉栩嘉即兴。

电话里，两个人把回锅的风险和收益一条条掰开揉碎了讲，说到最后一起笑起来：都觉得自己过于老成。

十七岁的焉栩嘉和十九岁的赵磊，走过人山人海的机场，听过女孩子的哭泣与尖叫，也待过不开空调的休息室，看过服化摄影道具的白眼。没有比娱乐圈更繁华的地方，没有比娱乐圈更荒凉的地方。

挂电话前，焉栩嘉问，有没有想对我说的，赵磊说没有，焉栩嘉说我就知道。赵磊说你懂的。

你会懂。

人生只属于本人，甚至不包含父母，何况是我与你。

但支持你所有选择，为你倾能尽之力，毕竟是你与我。

我懂。

四

“我们上次出来开房是什么时候？”

“也在北京，停电那次？”

“是你忘记买电卡了吧……”

“赵磊，不要在意细节！”

细节还是要在意的，不然没法解释此刻焉栩嘉和赵磊为什么会摊倒在酒店的床上。

2019年春节之前，焉栩嘉和赵磊同两个焚内队友及两位明日之子一道在北京训练。

宿舍和IDG两点一线，恍惚间像回到原点。

夏之光喊得响练很猛。彭楚粤常留下来陪翟潇闻加练。所有人都说周震南没问题，周震南说自己要的不只是没问题。赵磊看焉栩嘉练习，抹着眼泪说孩子长大了，被焉栩嘉暴打。赵磊还是赵磊，伍嘉成郭子凡韩沐伯当年异口同声说他刻苦，现在更刻苦。

北京冬天的风裹着一大把针，梨花暴雨刺进裸露皮肤。阿粤天天骂，你们几个给我好好穿秋裤，贪什么靓啊，不要命啦。焉栩嘉和赵磊有时候要命有时候要靓。

这天他们舍命，却遇到舞社供暖故障。

阿粤跺脚，“回家了。翟潇闻你跟我回去练。”

夏之光说去看朋友家的猫。周震南约了人吃饭。

焉栩嘉喊阿粤，“阿粤你管管我们两啊！”

阿粤头都不回，“赵磊管你，你管赵磊。”

“赵磊，你怎么管我？”

“太阳挺大……出门逛逛？”

太阳大归大，风一吹冻死俩。灰溜溜钻进商场，吃完饭，买好新衫，看掉一场爆米花电影，物质精神双丰收，正要打车回去，两个人手机同时震动，群聊提醒。

研读完阿粤的几百字激情输出，赵磊总结，“停水了，在外面住吧。”

焉栩嘉啧了一声，“电视剧里这么演，就是男女主角要发生点故事了。”

赵磊没接话。

“赵磊，想什么呢？”

“故事。”

五

青岛不热。

或者说，东方影都不热。

快到六月，还有选秀参赛者披着羽绒服进出，惊起呼声一片，“哥哥你冷吗”，“宝宝热不热”，快门声挟裹其中，平添一些难辨今夕的温情。

101个男孩子推开鹅厂选秀的大门，走进一只倒扣的透明盒子。人被关久了，最先紊乱的是语言系统。除了Giao语和“得”漫天飞舞，乱用成语也是一种表现。

赵磊对床兴叹，“如履薄冰”，想夸自个儿内务整理得好，话到嘴边却蹦出这么重的一个词，坠着时间空间往下沉。

如履薄冰的其实是他这程选秀之旅。

丢失睡眠的第三天，赵磊承认自己失眠，开始思考该找点药还是换种精油。他善用工具，潜意识里觉得人不如物牢靠。焉栩嘉很早发现这点，在四年前。

2015年夏天，两人初见。焉栩嘉心里的赵磊：高，瘦，会打扮，爱自拍，他对镜头总结，“是个安静的美男子”。

其后，他们时而玩在一起，时而没玩在一起，看练习项目，看比赛分组，看时间，看心情。

看命。

做室友时的种种，赛时在直播里说，赛后在采访里说，翻来覆去讲到嘴皮发麻，按理，意思就该淡了。

咦，怎么没淡？一年之后，焉栩嘉开始思考。上帝有没有发笑不得而知，小伍听完真的笑了，噼里啪啦说一大通，焉栩嘉除了好好学习都没太听懂。

等到赵磊本人来解这个铃，又过一年。

2017年夏天，有工作，大家还住一起。赵磊和焉栩嘉去超市补给，结账时被塞了包满赠的糖，当场拆开，一路吃回住处。

泡泡糖，鲜艳，甜，泡泡鼓得比脸还大。嚼多了，颜色没了，味儿跑了，泡泡倒还能继续吹。慕色贪甜重要还是吹泡泡重要，是个选择题。

焉栩嘉指挥赵磊帮自己拍吹泡泡的视频，同时得出一个结论：能有一块永远甜又永远吹得出巨大泡泡的糖，多想无益，买定离手吃下算数。赵磊没想过自己这一身反骨能当成糖给含住了，不然也不会在公开场合说焉栩嘉要吃糖吃零食。

无论怎么看，甜的那个都该是焉栩嘉，金罐子里盛的蜜，流淌在赵磊的梦里。

什么样的梦就不能敞开讲了。究竟自己是喜欢男人还是刚好喜欢的是个男人，不好说也说不好。焉栩嘉纠结了两年的事，赵磊只烦恼了一天。焉栩嘉还没成年，不能欺负他，等他成年了，自己说不定也不喜欢了，到时候再说呗。

赵磊惯于接受人生中的意外，算是从小被迫练就的本领。命运车轮碾来，躲不过，就不要躲。

等到2019年夏天的焉栩嘉发现赵磊失眠，差不多是在赵磊坦然接受并积极自我治疗一礼拜之后的事了。

赵磊笑着去搓焉栩嘉的脸，“只是失眠，不是绝症。”

“不是！你？但是……”

“要么，陪我去食堂坐会儿？”

那阵子豆瓣真假消息大战。有瓜主说见过焉栩嘉和赵磊在食堂喝粥谈心，可信度蹭蹭上涨。

透明盒子里越像假的料才越真，只是大家到底想看男孩子在玫瑰园喝露水以爱度日。

翻云覆雨的可以是任何因素，除了爱。

于是没错过爱的赵磊，在天台上拆开印有自己名次的信封时，忍不住感叹，“不知道自己究竟错过了什么。”决赛前夕，得到一个远离出道位的排名，他明白需要表现得轻松积极，却无法抵挡瞬间的情绪，那些伤心和不甘心，以及，疑惑。

找到问题，解决问题，朴素的人生信条赵磊实践了二十年，多数时候管用，直到这天。没有问题才是最大的问题，眼前本来该有一座山等他去翻，突然山被移走了，眼前空空荡荡，就像有个声音在喊，“你可以走了。”

“好了，我可以走了。”赵磊下意识喃喃。

焉栩嘉在边上口不能言，一壶哑了的开水，沸腾着沉默。

导演cue流程，“念信念信。”

节目组安排选手之间写信，在看完名次之后拆开来读。鹅厂下狠心博收视，靠狗血靠煽情。

“你有信啊！”赵磊看着焉栩嘉拆出自己写的信，抱头惊呼，“啊怎么是我的”。

焉栩嘉明白这是赵磊难得害羞的表现，决定记在心里带回去品味。

“啊你的在我这里，我的在你那里！”赵磊笑起来。

焉栩嘉点点头。

“我们就各自念各自写的吧。”

焉栩嘉斗大字写一封短信，开头“这么多年”四个字平地惊雷。

赵磊提起更多回忆，一点焚，一点青春梦，读到一半，不能自已，弯下腰去哭。

焉栩嘉搂着他的脖子。沸水涌上去要掀开盖子，盖子上却压着有五指山。最后只说，“你别吓我。”

导演组交换眼神，心照不宣：这段好看。

天台只是领判词的地方，终究要回地上去。贡献完戏剧性片段，焉栩嘉和赵磊肩并肩慢慢走回浓稠的夜，头顶无月也无星。焦虑和忧愁被滚滚夜色包裹住，赵磊神色渐定。

焉栩嘉搭在赵磊肩头的手突然用力。赵磊停下脚步。

他们已经走到楼梯口，离光明一步之遥。

焉栩嘉扭过头说，“很咸，很苦。不是海，特别苦，有点像中药，但应该更苦。”

赵磊睁大了眼睛。两个人面对面静止，被楼道里透出来的光裁成两幅剪影。

“那种味道。”焉栩嘉的手臂从赵磊肩上移开，垂下，手指伸进赵磊手指的缝隙。“我闻到了。”

赵磊手上用力，与焉栩嘉十指紧扣。

苦海翻起爱浪，在世间难逃避命运。

六

赛后重逢，多少有点同学会的意思。

R1SE和胡浩帆的同学会开在湖南台棚里。录完节目，焉栩嘉用力一拍胡浩帆，大吼一声“谢谢！”胡浩帆当场又矮3厘米，瞪大眼睛夸张后跳，“什么东西！？”焉栩嘉手指乱挥摆出一个Giao式姿势，笑一笑混过去。

不爱欠人情，所以这句谢谢得说。但，能说的也只有谢谢。

谢谢胡浩帆在比赛里说过的一句话，“答案在29号储物柜。”

很多事后来想起如梦一场。例如，创作二。开篇很热血，赵磊大喊一声，嘉哥，来，组队成功。结局很晦涩，听完导师点评，赵磊搂着焉栩嘉在台上鞠躬，抬头时彼此眼里有泪。

烟花盛开海上，心声消散浪里，前因后果统统不可说，或许将来他们自己也会忘掉。

留下的只有关于哭的回忆。

赵磊背着焉栩嘉哭，焉栩嘉把自己关在厕所哭。两个人事后又很坦率说起自己哭过。是古怪的默契，天崩地裂也好，会有一颗行星沿既定轨道正常运转。

焉栩嘉说，我想不通。

赵磊不说话，伸手摸焉栩嘉脑袋，像三年前。

焉栩嘉站起来跑掉。

倒计时开始，大家都是读秒人，结局差不多写好。

开弓没有回头箭，头破血流走在路上去拿属于自己的东西。

漫长告别早已启程，或许与人，或许与己。

焉栩嘉在这时候想起胡浩帆的衣柜。柜门上写“当你找不到方向时，请打开这个衣柜寻找答案。”

“我该怎么做？”焉栩嘉虔诚默念，小心翼翼拉开柜门。

柜子里站着一个17岁的皱着眉头的毛绒绒的焉栩嘉。

是一面镜子。

“我懂了“，焉栩嘉对镜子里的焉栩嘉说，转身狂奔。

七

2018年秋天，赵磊和焉栩嘉计划登台再唱日不落，好不容易定下编曲和配器，接到通知，版权搞不定，换歌吧。

命运慷慨露出轮廓让他们触摸，昨日种种譬如昨日死。

八个月后的焉栩嘉在胡浩帆柜子里看到自己，也看清自己，冲进阳光房把赵磊拖到29号柜前。

“你看看。”

“什么？”

“答案。”

“镜子……做自己？”

“一起。”焉栩嘉眼里有火焰跳动，“我和你，我们。”

即使没有天启，也可以为自己做西西佛斯。

隔天物料录制，焉栩嘉和赵磊促膝而坐，合唱2019夏天版日不落，把青春里的一个瞬间无限延长。

今日种种譬如今日生。

八 

“赵磊，洗发膏用完啦！”

“新买一罐了啊，没拆吗？”

“帮忙递一下嘛！”

梨房小小的浴室像许愿池，丢进去一个焉栩嘉，再塞进一个赵磊，关上门，等两个钟，走出来一对蒸得红扑扑的爱侣。

赵磊把焉栩嘉圈在怀里给他吹头发。

凌晨录完团综，睡几个小时就爬去拍摄，忙好到家又是夜里。

好在明天放假，可以做点想做的事。

“这么多条群消息……”焉栩嘉飞快滑动屏幕吸收信息。

X9皇冠皇冠皇冠钻石钻石钻石群里跳动着小伍的头像。

-小伍：凡凡有新title啦，人间真实郭子凡。

-小伍：B站地址，郭子凡采访合集。

-小伍：阿粤大笑.GIF

-小伍：好好笑哦你们快看

焉栩嘉随手点开。

视频开头，是X玖四个年下一起接受采访。

“大家知道粉丝都给你们起了哪些昵称吗？”

“磊磊，磊哥。”“光光。”“凡凡。”“嘉哥。嘉嘉。”

“哦，他们叫我鹅。”

“我叫瓢！”

“我叫隐~”

焉栩嘉按下暂停，问，“我是不是叫雪？”

赵磊嗯一声，关上吹风机，“你现在叫3，我现在叫10。”

“啊？”

“1周镇南2何洛洛3焉栩嘉……10赵磊11赵……”

没背完。嘴被嘴堵上，舌头也在纠缠。

分开后，赵磊大笑起来，“干嘛？”

焉栩嘉眼睛亮晶晶盯着赵磊看。

赵磊捏焉栩嘉耳垂，“看什么看，再看就把你喝掉。”

焉栩嘉问，怎么喝？

赵磊不接话，继续吹风。

焉栩嘉掰着手指算：“10爱3，隐爱雪，赵磊爱焉栩嘉。”

赵磊拨了拨焉栩嘉的头发，收起吹风机。“你怎么知道的？”

“绿色鹦鹉才能藏进柳叶里。”焉栩嘉翻个身去舔赵磊的锁骨，“你藏不住。”

赵磊的双手插进焉栩嘉的头发里，缓缓摩挲。

“你七岁见到的鹦鹉是什么颜色的？”

“好像……是灰色？”

“那时候……”焉栩嘉停下动作，头埋在赵磊胸前，“你不太开心吧。”

“嗯？”

“你讲过的。对十年前的自己说一句话，‘你一定正承受着痛苦吧，都会过去的。’”焉栩嘉抬头，“16年的杂志采访。”

“焉栩嘉。”赵磊叫他。

焉栩嘉看着赵磊。

“决赛结束之后。”赵磊慢慢地说，“回后台的路上，很想亲你。”

“嗯。”

“有根金色的飘带，喷彩带的时候沾到的吧。”

“啊？”

“帮你拿掉了。”

“没印象了……”

“就是想告诉你。”赵磊把拇指伸进焉栩嘉的嘴里。“光荣日，我是说，焚的光荣日，你在台上帮我拿掉一根落在肩膀上的金色飘带。后来看视频才知道。”

焉栩嘉含住赵磊的拇指。

总还是你和我。

春夏秋冬，共同在场。

九 

鹦鹉说人话不算稀奇，赵磊七岁就见过。

2006年夏天，被爷爷牵着去公园划船。穿过胡琴声，挖耳朵的吆喝声，麻将牌叩击桌面声，才到租船的地方。爷爷刚刚掏出零钱，下雨了。

雨珠在荷叶上滚来滚去，赵磊的眼泪像莲子一样苦苦地掉下来。“说好今天要划船咧。”

“下次嘛。”爷爷摸他的头，“哭撒子哭，你是男娃儿。”

赵磊努力不哭出声，手指掐住掌心，“都说好了咧。”

“走了，回切了。”耐心逐渐从爷爷脸上褪去。

“要不等一哈嘛。”成都人没有不热心的。“夏天的雨，说不好哦。”

赵磊抬头看凑上来说话的大姐姐。她穿一件连衣裙，冷蓝底子上铺满白花。这种花色的裙子妈妈也有一条，去年穿着到海边玩。阳光洒下来，妈妈像被镀了一层金边，美极了。一家三口在海边拍了合照，回家才发现赵磊闭眼了。那时候爸爸妈妈说，等明年暑假再去海边，拍一张磊磊睁大眼睛的全家福。

一年过去，爸爸和妈妈分开生活，赵磊被送到爷爷家。

“说好了……说好了要划船的……”赵磊胸口一阵酸胀，哭出了声。“说好了不会走的……妈妈……”

爷爷讲不出话了。

“我爱你。”一个冰冷冷的声音割断赵磊的哭声。“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”

“你这个鹦鹉咋个是重庆口音哦！”花裙子姐姐的男朋友质问提着鸟笼的大叔。

“就是从重庆进口的三。”大叔笑眯眯的，“男娃子家家，你听哈，鹦鹉爱你得很，哭撒子嘛。”

“我爱你。”鹦鹉喋喋不休。

赵磊噗嗤笑了，“它好像有点臭。”

\----------------------------

废话：

1.跪谢四川话辅导老师：知名不具朋友

2.**雪隐**鹭鸶飞始见，柳藏鹦鹉语方知。《金瓶梅》二十五回

3.又苦又咸的是苦海。卢冠廷《一生所爱》 <https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=G5ILtfQ>

4.现实背景下，一切展开都是YY。


End file.
